Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
Background Art
In the related art, as a sheet manufacturing apparatus, a so-called wet-type apparatus, in which a raw material containing fiber is poured in water, is disaggregated mainly by mechanical action, and is repulped, has been employed. In such a wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus, a large amount of water is required and the apparatus is increased in size. Furthermore, times and efforts are taken to provide maintenance of water treatment facilities and energy for a drying process is largely consumed.
Accordingly, in order to reduce the size and save energy, a dry-type sheet manufacturing apparatus in which as little water as possible is used has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
A technique is described in PTL 1 in which pieces of paper are defibrated into fibers by a dry-type defibrating machine, deinking of the fibers is performed in a cyclone, deinked fibers pass through a screen having small holes on a surface of a forming drum and are deposited on a mesh belt, and then paper is formed.